Wireless networks often include areas in which connectivity is minimal or non-existent due to congestion or other forms of interference. Often this occurs when too many wireless devices connect to provider equipment during a given period of time. The provider equipment becomes overloaded and some users are able to connect to it.
This lack of connectivity can occur in a predicted manner or a random manner. Predicted lack of connectivity occurs at a known time and a known place (e.g. at rush hour on a specific highway or near a stadium after an event). Random lack of connectivity occurs at an unknown time and place (e.g. due to an accident on a highway or a weather event). Predicted lack of connectivity can be addressed by adding resources, such as installing more base stations on site. Although, due to the cost, wireless operators may be unwilling or unable to do so. Random lack of connectivity is even difficult to resolve because it can occur at any time and place. Adding additional resources is not a realistic solution because the cost of adding such resources would be prohibitive.
Accordingly, what is needed is an approach that allows mobile devices without connectivity to form ad hoc networks with devices with network connectivity. The devices without network connectivity can then use the devices with connectivity to exchange data, or tunnel data, through their network.